Mob Destructor
Mob_Destructor is the main antagonist of The MC Story. He was in control of Owner's server from Season One through to Season Four, and very briefly in Season Five. He appears as a deuteragonist in Season Six and then a secondary antagonist. He took power over Owner's server through hacks created by The Virtis Project, enabling him to assume complete control of the server's console. Despite becoming the ultimate king over the server, he chooses to never use creative mode, resulting in numerous near-death moments. He initially kills off the vast majority of the server population and constantly toys with the survivors, whom of which team up against him. As an OP, it's unknown if he remained vulnerable to the server's hardcore mode and wasn't able to respawn if killed; as in De-opped, when Herobrine kills him, and in Familiar Scene when player Titan_309 kills him, his OP powers were previously drained, leaving us to wonder if he had the ability to respawn with his power. In the Season Four finale, he is resurrected by Owner, now back in control of his server, and grants him a second chance. Mob Destructor shows remorse to Owner, but is faking it and storms off, frustrated at his loss. When Virtis take over the server, he initially regains his operating power. He regains control over the console a second time but this victory is short lived when he is drained of his powers (unbeknownst to everyone, by Virtis) and then killed by Titan 309 in Season Five. "Off-screen", he returns to the server after Virtis leave Razer63 in charge and delete all player data. Razer63 imprisons Mob Destructor underground as a punishment for his loss, viewing him as an unfit leader. He reappears again in Season Six. Trock, Red and Gold find him and trapped inside the cell, and asks them to free him. He offers assistance to the main protagonists in acquiring the hidden operating supplies, however when they close in on them, he betrays the crew by attempting to kill Trock, but fails and is trapped inside a cave by the latter. He then escapes and gets the supplies, banishing Trock, Titan, Red and Gold to the Nether and becoming the henchman of Yldir. Eventually, Trock instructs Yldir to send Mob Destructor into a cell, which as his loyal servant, he complies, knowing nothing of the fact that Gold and Red had surrounded it in bedrock. After Yldir gets, apprehended, Trock, Gold, Red and Titan go to the cell, say their goodbyes to Mob Destructor before sealing him off inside the bedrock cell as punishment, believing it to be more humiliating and punishing as opposed to just killing him. With only a block gap to gape out of, Mob Destructor rages and screams demanding to be released. By the time of The Minecrafters Story, Mob Destructor uses Owner's out of control mule: Bessie, to escape the prison as she storms past it. The two end up inside Owner's bunker containing old creations, and Mob Destructor uses one dubbed the 'immortality booth', granting him permanent and powerful regeneration. Virtis at this time had escaped jail and had returned online, and Linked Owner's server with Overlord's server. He later attempts to kill the players, believing himself superior due to his "highest calibre" regeneration, and reunites with Yldir. He later runs into MrPig, who accepts his request in helping him find the others so he can bring them to Yldir. The two ride Bessie and locate the others, and Mob Destructor attempts to kill them, only to be ganged up on and forced to flee. After Virtis are defeated again and permanently imprisoned, and the servers are separated again, the admins lure Mob Destructor to the Giant Hole Site, where all the server players watch as Owner turns his regeneration against him by knocking him into the void, leaving him to fall endlessly. Personality Mob Destructor thinks very highly of himself and the god of the server. His behaviour is generally very witty and childish. However, he acts shocked and upset when he loses his powers, as shown in De-opped and Familiar Scene. He can also be mature and able to handle situations at times. He is very manipulative, seen in The Virus when he appears to show remorse toward Owner, but then proceeds to take control again in Familiar Scene. This is also shown in Season Six when he convinces the characters to let him help find the operating supplies and then tries to kill Trock once there. He admires those in positions of power, such as Yldir, dubbing him 'Lord Yldir'. Mob Destructor sucks up to Yldir in a successful attempt to be his right hand man to gain a position of power. Beta Originally, the ending of the fourth season was to be a power stuggle between Mob Destructor and Trock. The reader is able to choose who to aid. If M_D is aided, he bans Trock for good and surpirsingly allows the others to live. If Trock was aided, he bans M_D for good and decides to betray his friends and kill them with hostile mobs. This idea was scrapped, and was replaced where M_D and Herobrine would fight down in the enlightment cave in S04E13, resulting in the demise of both, saving the server. This almost went through as canon, but was scrapped and replaced with the De-opped. Trivia *He has two deaths in the entire series. *In his first death, he is killed by Herobrine at the end of Season 4. He is later resurrected in Season 5. *In this second death, he is killed by Titan_309. Without anymore power, he leaves for the time being. **In both deaths, he is stabbed in the back. However, in Season 4, he stays conscious for a few moments before dying, however, he instantly dies in 5. *In Season One, he initially, jokingly reveals himself to be called PigHead. *This character's design provided inspiration for the main antagonist (Ultimate_Overlord) in The Minecrafters comic. *In the prequel episode, The Beginning, he says, "everyone will know who is back", implying that Mob Destructor has been banned and/or punished multiple times before the events of the comic and could be a frequent vandal, which would mean his take over is a revenge mission. Category:Characters